


New Recruit

by Hamatopurity



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shardilver, also yes Sonic can help make a robot the Tornado was his plane once dammit, my friend Frecher asked and I must provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: With Eggman gone, there calls for change, and new allies as well.My friend Frecher on Tumblr and Discord has been feeling down lately so I wrote a lil something for her OTP I hope you enjoy Frech!





	New Recruit

It’s been a few weeks since the Resistance won the war against Eggman.

Cleanup has been rough, though the bright side Eggman had went down with his Eggman robot, Sonic had found Infinite out cold deep in the ruins of Eggman’s main base; Tails ran a few diagnostics and said its possible the jackal could be in a coma.

The Phantom Ruby was gone as well, so thankfully the Resistance had no need to worry about needing to fight Infinite if and when he woke up.

At the moment though, Silver was using his telekinesis to restore some of the buildings.

“Phew! Alright, that should be good for now, better check on things back at HQ.” Silver said to himself as he fixed yet another building.

Thanks to his flight abilities, Silver got to Resistance HQ in no time at all.

The telekinetic hedgehog walked in to Sonic, Tails, and Wave gathered at the super computer, hooked up to it was a black and yellow robot resembling Metal Sonic.

“Uh.. hey guys, what’s up?”

Sonic turned with a smile, he was wearing protective goggles that were pulled up to his forehead, he was also caked in oil which made his still fresh scars more visible from under his fur and the skin makeup he used to hide them.

“Silver! Didn’t expect ya back so soon, just in time to meet our newest recruit!or at least, him in an actual body.” Sonic greeted with a smile.

Silver raised a brow “What’s going on now?”

Wave butted in “You’ll see in a few seconds, just gotta upload the AI, you ran all the background checks Shorty?”

“Yep, ready to upload now.”

Sonic put in a code and within seconds the robot’s eyes began to flicker to life, clumsily getting to its feet, not unlike a newborn deer taking its first steps.

“Alright, take it easy, one step at a time, bud.” Sonic cautioned to the robot, his tone like that of a mother cautioning her child.

“How’s your voice chip? Try talking.” Tails asked.

“Zzrt- like this?” The robot finally spoke, still standing with Bambi legs.

“Congrats on your first words, dude.” Wave chuckled as she crossed her arms with a half smile.

Sonic then turned to Silver “Silver, may I introduce you to Shard The Metal Sonic, we started building him a few months before the whole war against Eggman went down, made him from old Metal Sonic parts, though when I got *ahem* captured, his AI was on the computer and obviously couldn’t quite finish him, until now.”

“We started building him to help protect the city, and its good to put all those Metal Sonic scraps to do something good,like bringing Shard to life!” Tails finished.

Silver smiled at the robot then “Well, hello Shard! I’m Silver, though I guess you already knew that.”

Shard returned the smile as he shook Silver’s hand “Well, good to actually meet you and all, in fact, it feels good to actually have a body instead of that ol’ computer.”

Sonic chuckled “Well, I’ll let you two get acquainted, I’m gonna go see and make sure Infinite isn’t awake and confused.”

The telekinetic hedgehog cleared his throat “Sooo… since you’ve got a uh, body and stuff, how about I show you around? At least the part of town that’s put back together and all.”

“Oh awesome! It’ll give me chance to get used to these legs and all.” Shard excitedly replied.

Both already running out.

——————————————————————-

“So how’s it feel? Walking and stuff after being in a computer?” Silver struck up a conversation.

Shard, who’s now walking a bit more regularly now put his hands behind his head as he replied “pretty cool, and it feels nice to not be stuck in one place.”

Silver chuckled, a small smile on his face “So, there’s lots around here, it’s your first night on the town, where ya want to go?”

“Hm, decisions, decisions...how about over there?” Shard pointed towards a recently rebuilt bar.

Silver chuckled “Club Rouge? Nice! I think Shadow and Omega headed over there awhile ago”

The hedgehog and robot walked in to the happy atmosphere of the bar, a good few couples enjoying themselves.

The two sat down on the barstool, and after ordering some drinks (a can of oil and a sherly temple,respectively) Silver smiled as Shard slurped up his can of oil not unlike a kid with a juice box.

Who knew a robot could be so adorable...wait what? 

Silver felt his cheeks go red from his sudden thought, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

“S-so, Shard, how’s your...oil?” 

“Pretty good, thanks for taking me here, I know Sonic, Tails, and Wave made me to be a protector of the city and all, but it feels nice to just hang out like a normal hedgehog.” Shard replied with a smile.

How those three managed to build a mouth on a Metal Sonic robot, Silver would never know.

“Well, happy to show you a good time, thankfully you won’t have to fight a lot with Eggman gone and Infinite powerless, and well, in a coma.” The telekinetic hedgehog chuckled.

Shard took another sip from his can of oil “Y’know, while I was still an AI, Amy told me a lot about the uh ‘outside world’ and stuff, I remember she said when two, sometimes more people care a lot about each other, they go on dates to get to know each other, usually it’s something like this, and just talking and having a drink...so… w-would this count as a date?”

Silver’s face was so red, his fur was looking a little pink “U-um...w-well, I-I guess it does… didn’t really think about it like that.”

The robotic hedgehog then smiled brightly and planted a small peck on Silver’s cheek “Then, thanks for my first date, my first day on two legs has been pretty awesome thanks to you.”

The kids should’ve been cold with Shard being a robot and all, but it was soft and warm.

The telekinetic hedgehog smiled as he wrapped an arm around Shard with a deep blush “No problem.”


End file.
